megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Man
is a mysterious Robot Master that was created by Dr. Wily to help finance his operations through the creation of artificial crystals, which Crystal Man can also use as a Special Weapon called the Crystal Eye by releasing crystal orbs that rebound off surfaces. He can also attack with energy shots from the crystal in his abdomen. Strategy Crystal Man jumps repeatedly, sometimes stopping in mid-air to attack. If he stops in mid-jump, he will shoot an energy shot. To avoid it, the player should stand below him and slide to the side Crystal Man came when he is about to fire the energy shot, then shoot at him as much as possible. However, if he stops in mid-high jump, he will use the Crystal Eye by summoning four crystal orbs that are difficult to avoid (which he uses starting the fight), but can be done by the player having Mega Man stand near him in a way that the orbs that go to Mega Man's side go above him, missing him and sliding/or moving to avoid the rest, while dodging Crystal Man. The best way for the player to defeat him is to stand as close to him as possible, sliding to the side he comes and avoiding his attacks while shooting at him when he lands. His weakness, which defeats him in seven hits, is the Gyro Attack, as it eliminates the need of standing near him and shooting when he lands, but requiring the player to jump when he is about to fire the energy shot. The player has to also make sure to press UP to make the Gyro Attack go up, timing it so it successfully hits Crystal Man. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data クリスタルをざいりょうにしてつくられたロボット。クリスタルアイはよけにくいので弱点武器ではやめにたおそう。 Translation: A robot composed of crystal materials. His Crystal Eye is difficult to avoid, so take him out early with the weapon he is weak to. Stage enemies Mega Man 5: *Bombier *Camon *Crystal Joe *Foojeen *Mousubeil *New Shield Attacker *Power Muscler *Pukapucker *Subeil Mega Man IV: *Bombier *Crystal Joe *Foojeen *Mono Roader *Mousubeil *Move Hover *Pukapucker *Subeil Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Crystal Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 5. :*For Mega Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when it is fully charged. Other media *Crystal Man appeared in the episode "The Mega Man in the Moon" from the Mega Man animated series. He was the only robot (besides Pharaoh Man) who fought back after Mega Man stole his weapon. He also proved to be the most powerful of Wily's robots in that episode, trapping Mega Man under a launching rocket and nearly killing him twice. He is voiced by Jim Byrnes, who also voiced Dr. Light. *The Mega Man 5 bosses have short appearances fighting against Mega Man or helping Wily in the three episodes from the OVA Mega Man: Upon a Star. *In the manga Mega Man Megamix, Crystal Man appeared in the story "Holiday of Soldiers," where the eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 5 have part-time jobs at an amusement park to obtain money for Wily. He runs a Yakisoba stand. *Crystal Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 5 and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery MM5-CrystalMan.jpg|Crystal Man's original Mega Man 5 artwork. R20CrystalMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Crystal Man. No040crystalman.jpg|Crystal Man in the Mega Man cartoon. CrystalUponStar.jpg|Crystal Man in Mega Man: Upon a Star. CrystalMegamix.png|Crystal Man in Mega Man Megamix. 4KomaStone.jpg|Crystal Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. CrystalmanNP.jpg|Crystal Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Crystal Man.jpg|Crystal Man + Crystal Eye figure Trivia *Crystal Man was designed by Yūsuke Murata, the same designer of Dust Man, who is also the artist of the Eyeshield 21 manga. *Crystal Man's body is primarily teal in his official artwork, but in his sprite and mugshot, he is green. *Crystal Man is the only Robot Master in Mega Man 5 to have red eyes. *Crystal Man (along with Wave Man) are the two Robot Masters from Mega Man 5 to not have a NetNavi counterpart. *Crystal Man's dislike of scientists is easily explained by his purpose of creation by Dr. Wily. de:Crystal Man es:Crystal Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart